Falling In Love
by Hollyleaf1243
Summary: When Wendy and Finn were in that room and she chose not to go through with things... what would've happened if she had gone through with things and they'd fallen deeper in love? This comes from a 100% Wendy x Finn Fan so I hope it's good! My first Trylle fic! I need a name for this fic, so if you could help with that problem... I'd be grateful! :)
1. The Next Morning

**I was so pissed off and I still cry when I read the part about Wendy rejecting Finn when he asked for one stupid night and then she goes off and gives Loki one night. It's like, Finn is the most amazing person ever! All he wanted was the best for you! And this story is dedicated to the life they would've had if she went through with that night.**

* * *

_"Tomorrow you will belong to someone else," Finn had said. "But tonight, you're with me,"_

* * *

I shouldn't have gone through with it, I knew it. I shouldn't have went and lost my virginity to another guy the day before my wedding. That was plain wrong and I sure as hell knew it.

"Finn?" I whispered, scared he would open his eyes and jump out of bed, forgetting everything about what had happened last night.

His dark eyes flickered open, the ones I'd grown to love. They were just so... I could spend my whole life speaking about how perfect they were, there just wasn't enough time.

"Wendy... I-I," he sounded awkward as he looked at the surrounding they were in. I spotted my dress thrown against my closet and I found Finn's shirt on the end of my bed. _He's right, this is a little awkward._

"I didn't regret it," I told him truthfully, praying he would pull me close or kiss me like he did last night. I let out a sigh as I remembered last night. It was... beautiful.

"I shouldn't have come here, but..." he looked pained as he gazed at me with those huge sad eyes. He stuck his hand down and before I knew it he was up with his formal jeans on. I sighed and turned away from him, irritated.

"But what?" I tried to reach my dress without having to awkwardly get up naked and walk across to get it. He spotted me instantly and threw me his shirt. I stopped myself from sighing dreamily. I pulled it over me and it smelt of him. I hoped he never made me give the shirt back, and I wrapped my hands around myself, letting his smell wash over me.

"I better go out the window," he didn't sound as if he cared which entrance he went out. He didn't answer her question either but I tried not to push him on that. "Duncan's probable waiting for you to get up, and I don't want any unexpected visitors finding you and me in this room," he told me.

I sighed. _I should've known better, of course he wants to leave me. But it's just going to make it harder; I just slept with him for Christ sake! I can't bear to be apart from him now; it feels like when he goes out that window, he takes a part of me with him._

"It's your wedding day, and keep the gift," I suddenly remembered with a jolt and I leapt out of the bed, his long shirt draping just past my stomach. I spotted the little black case, I still hadn't opened it.

"Oh no! You better leave soon; Willa's going to walk in any minute!" I didn't want him to leave; I desperately wanted him to stay, so he could be mine for just a while longer. But he had to go, I knew that too well.

He turned away, his plain white shirt standing out from under his black jacket. I held my breath, praying he would kiss me desperately and try to persuade me to run away with him because if he did now, there was no way I could reject the offer.

"Goodbye Wendy," was all he said and he was gone in a flash out the window, just like he'd came in. I felt tears sting my eyes and I looked down, wrapping my hands around myself once more.

I let my tears roll down my face without wiping them. I didn't know when he'd come back, or maybe it was too hard for him to see me.

I told myself to open the gift, so I did. And it was beautiful that he'd even thought to get her a gift. It was a silver ring, obviously made for my finger, with my birthstone, a garnet in the centre of heart. It made me want to cry harder and sob up a storm but I pushed it away and pushed it onto one of my fingers, ignoring the fact that I had a wedding ring on, and I hoped it would give me the strength to get through this day.

I found my wedding dress in the cupboard where Willa had left it. I stared at it with no emotion in my eyes. I didn't want to marry Tove, I wanted so badly for it to be Finn who waited at the end of the aisle I was about to walk in a few hours. But it just wasn't possible right now.

I pulled off Finn's shirt reluctantly and placed it on my bed, studying it for a moment. It was a grey shirt with some strange black marking that I didn't get. I picked it up, knowing if Willa or Matt for that matter saw it, they'd have a fit. I neatly tucked it under my bed, hoping I'd get a chance to observe it tonight.

_But I can't! I'm going to be with Tove tonight... _I shuddered, knowing what should go down on a wedding night. But it wasn't going to happen, no way. Tove was also gay, so that added another reason why they shouldn't do it.

Suddenly, a knock on my door stunned me and I realized I wasn't exactly dressed to perfection like a princess should be.

"Wendy! It's Willa, now quick; open the door so we can get ready!" I opened my closet quickly, finding no T-Shirts I could just slip into. _Dammit I miss being a normal person_ I rolled my eyes and yelled, letting Willa know I was coming.

"Can I come in?" Willa asked again and I grabbed a short pink dress with no straps and I quickly slipped into it and opened the door.

"Wow, you already look dressed to perfection. Why couldn't you just wear that down the aisle?" I forced a laugh and flicked my hair with my hand. _If only it were that simple_ I thought.

"I wish, but I have to wear some thirty pound wedding dress instead," I chuckled and I pushed Finn to the back of my mind. I had to do this.

* * *

"Your hair looks beautiful, thanks to my help of course," she joked and she finished off the touches of mascara under my eyes. I silently nodded and I prayed I wouldn't cry when I walked up the aisle. Anyone would think I was crying because I was happy, but no, I would be crying because I wanted it so desperately to be Finn.

Would he even be at the wedding? At her wedding?

"You're so pale," Willa's voice brought her back to the real world and I felt my gaze meet hers. "You're almost as white as your wedding dress,"

Oh yes, the amazing wedding dress was beautiful on me, I'd admit I loved it but it felt like I was carrying a closet on my shoulders or something.

I sat on the foot of the bed, gazing straight ahead now. Willa would occasionally lean forward and sweep away the imaginary crinkles she swore she saw in my dress.

Her dress was beautiful, because she'd picked it. I hadn't picked my wedding dress; Aurora had done all that for me.

"Stop fussing over her," Matt laughed when Willa reached forward to smooth yet another crinkle. He'd been pacing the room since he'd gotten here and it was good that he'd stopped to talk, even if it wasn't directly to her.

"I'm not fussing!" Willa pointed out, a look in her eyes she only got when she was around him lit up her face. "It's her wedding day; I just want it to be perfect,"

"You're making her nervous," Matt gestured to me with his hand and I felt annoyed that they were talking to each other like I wasn't even here. His eyes lit up suddenly and I was half expecting them to start having a make out session right there and then but they managed to control themselves.

A knock on the door startled me from a daydream I'd been having about Finn. It was Duncan unfortunately and all my hope faded away.

"Princess, you asked me to fetch you at quarter to one-" he looked at his watch. "-and its quarter to one now. Your wedding is about to start,"

I looked around and I know I should feel happy that I was getting married, but all I felt was pain and sadness that only Finn could take away.

* * *

**I know, it's my first chapter of a Trylle fanfiction and I hoped it would be good. But I guess it's up to the reviewers to tell me that. I know there's like 30 Trylle fanfic's so I thought I might as well add one into there. Please leave me a review! And yeah, I probable suck at the whole first person third person thing, so if you spot a mistake, let me know!**


	2. My Wedding Pain

**The second chapter, her wedding... oh no, I probable suck at writing wedding scenes but what are you going to do? I hope you enjoy my best attempt at writing the most amazing Trilogy I've ever read! Finn & Wendy Forever :3**

* * *

After Matt gave me a beautiful speech that nearly ended up with me in tears, Willa told me I wasn't to cry or else. She sounded serious, and a little awed at Matt's speech.

I recognized Moonlight Sonata playing and I realized Aurora really had gone through with the whole live orchestra thing that I wished was a joke. The bridesmaids were lined up outside the door, giving me encouraging smiles. I didn't even know half of them.

I recognized Garrett, Willa's dad walking towards me, his hand outstretched. I stepped forward, and linked my arm with his.

"Be careful with her, Dad," Willa said as she handed me off to her father, passing me a bouquet as she stood with the other bridesmaids. "She's nervous," my best friend added and Garrett chuckled, looking down at me.

"Don't worry," he reassured me. "I won't let you trip down the aisle or stumble," he promised and I forced a smile, trying not to think of Finn again. Tears grew in my eyes and he looked at me, shocked.

"Don't cry!" he protested weakly, leaning in for a hug that I accepted, leaning my head on his shoulder. I pushed the tears away and pulled away from Garrett and looked at him.

"Let's go get me married," I managed to say evenly and then I took my first step down the green velvet carpet. And the music started.

* * *

The white rose petals scattered the carpet from the flower girl who now waited at the alter. I didn't look up far enough to find Tove and I looked at my feet, which were bare, without shoes. The crowd had stood and I searched frantically for Finn.

Rhys and Rhiannon caught my eye and they waved madly at me and I flashed them a smile that I hoped looked convincing.

I finally caught sight of Tove, looking even more nervous than me. He shuffled his feet uneasily and I caught his eye and gave him a quick smile before returning to my search for Finn in the crowd.

Elora, my mother watched me, a proud expression in her eyes. She flashed me a stunning smile, even although she was so sick and was aging much too fast, she still looked beautiful.

I finally reached the end of the lane, giving up, Finn hadn't come after all, and I wasn't surprised. I wouldn't go to the guy I slept with the night before's wedding the next day.

"You may be seated," Markis Bain announced. On top of him being in charge of the changeling program, he was also a certified priest to perform Trylle weddings. He was dressed in white and his blue eyes lingered on Tove with for a moment and I couldn't understand why.

I found Finn's father, Thomas, so that was something as I scanned the crowd again. I was brought back to the real world by the priest going on.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this Princess and this Markis in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all Trylle. Therefore it is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, and solemnly." I didn't get anything he was going on about, as I hadn't really grown up believing in God and going to churches.

A loud bang interrupted my wedding and I turned my gaze up surprisingly, spotting something that made my heart stop. It was Oren, my father, and the king of my Tribe's enemies. To be blunt, I hated him.

I spotted the guards behind him and I summoned my ability and sent them reeling against the back wall. Clapping brought my attention back to my father and I met his gaze coldly.

"Well done Princess," Oren announced. I didn't deliberately leave him standing, I tried to shove him against the wall as well, but I just couldn't do it. Tove had already warned me my abilities would be useless on him but that didn't mean I couldn't try. I finally gave up when I realized all I could do was ruffle his hair.

"What do you want?" I asked, exasperated. Oren seemed to find this funny; laughing and he held his arms out to his side as if he expected a hug or some sort.

"What do _I want_? It's my only daughter's wedding," he took a step forward and I focused my full attention on him, waiting for him to attack. _He can't! He promised the Truce!_

"Stop!" I ordered, holding up my hand. "So help me god, if you take another step I will send you soaring through the ceiling!" I threatened, but it was fake confidence I held in my voice. I knew I could do nothing to him, I couldn't even touch him.

"Now Princess, is that anyway to greet your father?" I rolled my eyes, placing one hand on my hip.

"Considering you've kidnapped me and tried to kill me, yes, I think this is an appropriate way to greet you," I snapped, growing irritated that'd he'd interrupted my wedding. _I guess I am sort of thankful_ I pushed the thought away.

"_I_ never did anything," Oren put his hand to his chest, looking offended. "I've only come with two guards-" he pointed at the two guards on the floor. "-and my wife," for the first time I noticed Sara standing just behind him.

I wished it would all just be over and he kept talking about the Treaty or something like that. I wasn't really paying attention. I closed my eyes and felt weak on my feet.

And that was when I feinted.

* * *

I woke up, lying on my bed. I groaned when I realized I must've feinted in front of all those people. I felt like hitting my head _hard_ on something and then I realized I wasn't alone in the room.

"Seriously Wendy, you just can't keep out of trouble can you?" it was Finn, and although his words were earnest, his eyes had a flicker of amusement that I wish could stay there forever, but they didn't.

"It wasn't my fault! My stupid father interrupted my wedding, and you weren't there! And it was-" I felt myself choke on what I then realized was a sob.

Finn was instantly by my side, holding me tightly like he had the night before. I looked at him, my eyes round.

"Do you love me Finn?" I knew I probable sounded ridiculous. Finn kissed my forehead like I was a little girl.

"I love you more than life itself," he sounded shocked at the confession and I sighed again, looking at him with huge eyes.

"I love you too," I admitted and Finn shook his head, looking upset.

"You deserve so much better Wendy. All I could offer you was a single night..." his voice trailed on and he was even looking upset. I reached my hand out, wanting to touch him and he started to pull away, but then stopped.

"Why are you here?" I asked, pulling my hand away, ignoring the hurt in my chest. Finn looked at me with dark eyes.

"Why am I not here? I heard you'd feinted from Thomas and Duncan and then I couldn't stop myself..." he ran his hand through his hair and I remembered doing the exact same thing la- I shook my head, trying to free my mind. "I'm not meant to feel like this!"

I wanted him to kiss me, so badly I wanted us to be together. I looked at the door, and then looked at him.

"Is the door locked?" I asked. Elora had installed a lock recently after the most recent Vittra attack that I still forgot was there. Finn suddenly realized what I was going on about, he shook his head, but his eyes said otherwise.

I managed to get to my feet and I stood on my tippy toes, trying to meet his gaze. _Damn him for being so tall!_

And then I kissed him.

* * *

**I know, I suck at ending chapters but what are you going to do? I so desperately wanted Wendy & Finn to be together, so this is my dedication written right here. I feel like crying sadly enough, I had to read the heartbreak scene again and I **_**almost**_** cried so no making fun of me! I know you all had a cry at that part, don't lie! I know xD**

**-Hollyleaf1243**


End file.
